


I Know Not If There Is A Reason

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Castiel, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, Siren Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Castiel hates feeding on humans.Everything changes when he meets Dean Winchester.





	I Know Not If There Is A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a series now too. Enjoy!!!  
> By the way, yes, I am being obnoxiously clever with this title.

Castiel hates feeding on humans.

His siblings love it, enjoy using their powers to snare humans, laugh at their helplessly infatuated faces as they drink from their emotions for all they’re worth.

So what? They’ll say when Castiel tries to explain, the humans aren’t harmed by what we do, and we won’t starve.

But still, Castiel is left with a feeling of emptiness every time he snares a human into his trap because he has to. He’s all too aware that he can only inspire fake emotions. Not even his family likes him all that much, so why should someone else?

He knows he’s a weird siren. He shouldn’t even care about the humans he feeds on, or the feelings he inspires in them just to eat. But he can’t help it.

His reluctance to indulge in his family’s favourite pastime means that he’s a bit on the thin side, and probably always will be. They tease him about it. He can’t bring himself to be annoyed by it, not annoyed enough to enjoy himself when another man’s eyes light up with a love he’ll never truly inspire, anyway.

That all changes when he meets Dean Winchester.                                                                                

Castiel learned how to control his powers as a child, like every siren has to. No matter how hungry one happens to be, it’s not practical to attract anyone one comes in contact with.

Of course there are the times when his powers simply activate themselves. Castiel hates it when that happens, especially because it usually means that someone he’s attracted to gets ensnared by his eyes and doesn’t really return his interest.

As just happened with the very handsome mechanic who uttered a marriage proposal not five seconds ago.

Castiel clamps down on his powers, already fearing the awkward talk that’s sure to follow.

The man blinks. “Woah. You’re a siren, right? Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to propose.”

“It’s quite alright” Castiel says, painfully aware that this beautiful man would never even look at him twice if it weren’t for his powers.

He smiles at him. “So, what’s wrong with your car?”

Normally people aren’t that nice after he’s used his powers on them, and it makes everything worse. Castiel shuffles his feet.

“I have no idea. It just... the motor won’t start again. I’m sorry, I know nothing about cars.”

“Good it’s my job to fix them, then” the mechanic – the tag on his jumpsuit reads Winchester – says simply.

Castiel nods, unsure what he’s supposed to say.

“I’m Dean, by the way” he says, holding out his hand, and Castiel reminds himself that he has to shake it.

“Castiel.”

“An angel name for a siren?”

“You know it?” he asks, surprised.

Dean shrugs. “My brother was into all that mythology stuff before he left home”. He sounds bitter, and Castiel decides he’s not made for that, he should be laughing, smiling, happy all the time, so that his eyes light up –

Dean leans forward and Castiel realizes his mistake, stepping back.

“I’m so – I didn’t mean for it to happen again, I can’t apologize enough – “

“Please, you can’t help it. I’ve read a bit about sirens in my time, when I was...” he trails off.

Castiel wonders if it’s about the brother who likes mythology. He knows all about complicated feelings toward family members.

“Still, I’m sorry. My powers tend to run wild when I find someone attr-“ He stops talking abruptly, mortified that he admitted it.

But Dean’s smile simply turns into a grin. “So I’m not the only one around here who thinks he’s lucky to be with a real hottie right now, huh.”

Cas swallows. He thinks this counts as flirtation, but isn’t sure; he so rarely indulges in behaviour of this kind, since he can never tell if someone genuinely likes him or has just been ensnared by him.

“No?”

Dean chuckles. “Say, what if I explain to you what’s going on with your car over dinner?”

Castiel knows he shouldn’t. There’s every reason to think his powers will run rampant if he spends too much time with Dean, making him believe that he likes Castiel when he really doesn’t.

But it’s been so long since someone who wasn’t under his spell showed any interest in him, and he’s weak.

He gives in.

That evening he’s trying to put together an outfit when Gabriel comes to see him. “Cassie! What, or should I say who, are you dressing up for?”

“Someone asked me out” he replies simply, hoping it will be enough. Of course it isn’t.

“Another siren?”

“No, a human.”

“Oh my, do you finally want to have a real dinner again?”

“No, Gabriel, he wasn’t ensnared. He just... wants to spend time with me.”

Gabriel stares at him. “Then what’s the point? He can’t have any feelings for you yet – “

“Exactly.”

His brother shakes his head. “You’re crazy, bro. Do you really think a human would be genuinely interested in a monster? And even if he seems into you, how will you make sure it’s not just your powers?”

Cas doesn’t answer because he doesn’t know either.

But that evening, laughing with Dean over a few excellent burgers, he can’t help but relax and “enjoy the ride” as Gabriel would put it.

Maybe a bit too much, he realizes belatedly when Dean stares at him in awe after he makes a joke and he suddenly feels fuller than he has in months.

He stands up hastily, reigning in his powers. “Dean, I can’t begin to tell you – “

“Hey” he says, taking his hand and pulling him back down on his seat, “I already said you don’t have to apologize. Yeah, you just almost whammied me into proposing to you again, but we can work around that, don’t we? Because I actually like you a lot, and I’d like to see where this is going.”

He hasn’t let go of Castiel’s hand.

Castiel can only nod.

Slowly, through trial and error, they figure things out. They learn that Castiel, who soon becomes Cas to Dean, can actually exercise a lot of control over his siren magic if he pays attention to it. They learn that he tends to forget about it in the early morning though, which is why he often wakes up with Dean cuddling him and refusing to let go. They learn that the better they get to know one another, the less hold his powers have over his boyfriend.

And Cas? He learns that it’s incredibly easy to fall for Dean Winchester.

At first, the realization scares him. Dean could have anyone, so why should he put up with someone who doesn’t even need solid food to survive?

Then comes the day when he realizes he’s not felt hungry for a week. It confuses him terribly, makes him wonder if he’s broken some sort of unwritten law and is going to starve to death for falling in love with a human, until his aunt Naomi points out his looks during family “dinner” (they call it that because they’re eating human food, but it’s just an excuse to get together on a regular basis).

“You look well, Castiel. You’ve finally put some meat on those bones.”

And he realizes that his belt is indeed painfully digging into his stomach.

“That’s his boyfriend’s doing” Gabriel says casually, “Guess he keeps him dosed up after all.”

“I don’t use my powers on Dean.” Come to think of it, even when he’s slipped Dean has barely responded in the last few weeks.

“Boyfriend?” Michael asks. “You’re dating a human?”

“Yes.”

“Castiel, what are you thinking? Our family reputation – “

Maybe if he hadn’t spent the last few months with someone who actually treats him well he would listen, but now he doesn’t care what Michael thinks.

He leaves and goes to see Dean.

“Hey Cas, didn’t expect you tonight” he says, kissing him. “Thought you had that family thing...”

“I did, but then my brother decided to be upset because I am dating a human.”

“What a... species-ist. Is there even a word for that?”

As always, Dean makes him feel better.

But still – why can’t his family be happy that he’s found love?

His boyfriend draws him into his arms when he realizes he’s still upset. “Hey” he says gently, “Remember Sam, my brother? He went away to college. We had a fight and haven’t spoken since. I get it, believe me.”

And as he rubs Cas’ back, the siren realizes why he’s not feeling hunger anymore. He’s being fed, but not by the false feelings his kind usually inspires in men.

Dean loves him.

He quickly moves to assure him the feeling’s mutual, much to Dean’s surprise.

Things progress rather quickly after that night. It’s easy to cut ties with the parts of the family who think he’s disgracing them, now that he has Dean to come home to every night.

Although Dean’s human neighbours seem to disagree. After he’s been spat on by the unpleasant old man from next door, his boyfriend has had enough.

“Hey, Cas” he asks casually the next morning at breakfast, “How about we get a house at the edge of town?”

“You’d live among monsters for me?”

Dean shrugs. “Most people aren’t nearly as pleasant as you happen to be. So, what do you say?”

Even after they move into the little house they fell in love with at first sight however, Cas can’t help but feel that it was unfair to force Dean out of his apartment.

Until they encounter Charlie and Gilda, a human and her fairy girlfriend, who live just down the street and come to welcome them to the neighbourhood.

“Hi, I’m – good God, can you turn it down? I thought I was turning straight for a second!”

Right. These days, he doesn’t think much about his powers, since Dean seems to have grown utterly immune to them. “My apologies.”

She grins. “It’s no problem. I’m Charlie, this is Gilda. Where’s your better half?”

“In here” Dean calls out from the kitchen, “Step in, we’re having burgers.”

And his boyfriend doesn’t even bat an eye when Gilda makes the basil on their window sill grow three inches after she tastes the burger.

Their introduction to Crowley is somewhat more adventurous.

There are frogs raining down on both theirs and their next-door-neighbours house, and Dean is in the process of shrugging and saying “We’ll have to wait it out, I guess” when someone falls off their own roof with a loud thump.

As they run out, a demon with red eyes gets up from the ground. “Sorry about that, boys. Your house was a bit closer to the heart of the spell; even my mother’s aim is off sometimes.”

And indeed the frogs stop coming down.

He holds out his hand. “Name’s Crowley.”

He soon becomes one of their closest friends, even if his mother’s a witch. True, he’s a bit full of himself and sometimes they hear goat screams coming from his house when he’s completing a ritual, but all in all, he’s a good neighbour.

Benny and Andrea move into the neighbourhood two years after Dean and Cas. It’s part of getting Andrea used to the supernatural before her husband changes her.

It makes Cas think of rings and forever, but before he can decide how to approach the subject, Dean takes him out for date night.

He brings him to a little clearing in the woods. Despite it being November, it’s pleasantly warm and there are flowers blooming. Gilda’s work, no doubt.

There’s a picnic basket there too, crammed with Cas’ favourite foods – he can still taste it, he just doesn’t need it, not with Dean’s love being so filling.

“Benny’s gumbo?” he asks when he recognizes the dish. Dean nods.

“They kinda... all helped.”

Cas kisses him. They are on their best way to forget all about dinner when Dean draws back, laughing.

“Wait a second, there’s something I have to ask you...”

He kneels down in front of him. “Cas, will you marry me?”

The ring is made out of silver and shimmers in the evening light. Cas can’t speak. He nods.

As soon as Dean puts the ring on his finger, a scroll appears next to them.

“Congrats Squirrel and Feathers. Next time the drinks are on me. XX Crowley”

Written in blood, of course.

“He helped me melt the angel blade down” Dean explains. “Only the best for my sunshine.”

Cas laughs and kisses his fiancé, his eyes no doubt shining with the snare power he’ll never need again for as long as they live.


End file.
